Amber Sun and Emerald Moon
by loveangle13
Summary: errr... sorry guys i suck at summary. Harry is betray so he moved on and watch as he finds love. Crossover with Dark Hunter series as well REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys…it's being a long time……sorry _;

Hmmm…disclaim I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight or Dark Hunter series..i love them lots

So here is the new story read it and tell me what you think

WARNING!!!! Containing SLASH don't say I didn't warn you

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The war was over, Voldermort's died and my usefulness was gone so they toss me aside. Thinking back, this shattered my soul, the people I loved, I cared was all a lie. Maybe wanting to be loved and needed for once in my life, that I miss the obvious, blinded me. After all why would a Pureblood family be standing in the middle of a muggle train station and practically yelling "9 3/4 is this way". Why were they in the middle of a MUGGLE station anyway. I don't want to think about it, it makes me feel stupid.

Dumbledore or AKA Mr Bumblebee the all so holy grandfather figure of the whole Wizarding world was and still is a stupid bastard. He lied to me since day 1. There wasn't even any prophecy on me existed. Not only that, he also stole from me, hide my inheritance and paid my so-called besties to watch over and report about his puppet.

Well I'm not going to talk about the traitors any longer. It seems that fate had a funny way of showing me thanks. After the final battle it decided that as a mortal I wasn't good enough so hey lets have a Atlanean God adopt you. Asheron was good about it but Artemis wasn't, she think that now Ash had a reason to ignore her which is very true. Like Simi would say who would want to be with that bitch goddess. So like that I became a demigod and my true life begun

I lived with Ash for a while but all the excitement I had would last me a lifetime so Ash allowed me to move to a small rainy town near Port Angeles Seattle called Fork.

It was raining when I landed in the airport, it was unavoidable but I love it. Picking up my not so many bags I walked out of the building and into the limo that was waiting for me to take me home. I drift off a little during the car trip wondering if anything exiting would happen to me in this rainy, peaceful little town. I can't help but chuckle to myself knowing me I probably will run into vampires or werewolves or something like that.

"Sir we are here" I heard

"Thank you" I stepped out of the limo and into the rain. It's dark but I can still make out some detail of the house. The 3 leveled mini mansion stood tall and pride. Half of the house is made up of glass. The front garden is well…Greek. It has beautiful faunas and sculptures of gods and goddess. (Except for of course Artemis) it was mainly Zeus, Ares, Eros, Athena and Aphrodite, after all Ash build this mansion.

The limo drove away and I tarted to walk towards the 10 bedroom, huge library and an indoor dojo and pool mansion. Pushing open the double dark Oak doors, I was pleased with what I see. Turning on the lights I observed. The place is spacious with soft carpet flooring and black leather couches and a HUGE flat screen. The furniture are made of dark almost black wood. I went upstairs to the master room. The room was huge, the size of Dursley's first floor.

The walls are painted in cream white, the king sized bed is made of black wood with black bed sheets with silver patterns and linings. Dark cherry red lace curtains are ied to the sides of the supporting poles. The wall facing the river and forest is made of glass. With a large balcony attach and a swing seat outside. Because it's on the third floor, I can see everything outside it's beautiful view. There is a white Yamaha grand piano on one corner of the room. The floor is of course white floor carpet with a large Australian sheepskin on top in front of the bed. The fine opposite to my bed is burning brilliantly now after I lighted. A soft white leather armchair is placed in front of the fireplace next to it's a timber table. On top of the fireplace is my stereo system and in between the fireplace and my shelves of CDs is the bathroom.

The bathroom is a quarter of my bedrooms (around the size of Dursley's living room size). It is white tiled with Roman symbols and patterns. The left side is a large hot spring with water coming out of a lion's mouth. The right is two marble sink next to each other. The huge shower place that you have step down into (shaped like a cave entrance) and big enough to fit 4 people, a full length mirror in between the sink and the shower area.

Anyway all my accessories, clothes, everything is here already being a god is good. I quickly stripped and slide into my hot spring.

"Ohhhh!! That feels sooooo good" I moaned. I then cleaned off and without putting on anything, after drying myself of course and got into bed. It is soooo soft.

"Fuck you, fuck you very very much" goes my cell phone. God

"Hello"

"Hi, how did your settling in go"

"Hey Ash, I love the mansion thanks, so what's up?"

"Nothing just checking on you."

"Ok then well, I'm died beat so I'm going to bed, later"

"Sweet dreams love you kid"

"yeah, yeah love you too old man"

I lied back down. Ash is the best, you see the Great War ended 5 years ago and I would never age so I'm 17 forever. Ash spends all that 5 years training me in different areas, like my god powers (teleport, telepath, power ball, little bit of being a seer, elemental and etc) and languages along with different magic. He became the best father figure I ever had even if he looks as if he's only in his late 20's. I call him dad in public causing people to look at us strangely. It pisses him up and it's hilarious. For me anyway.

Anyway sleep, I have school tomorrow and I have a feeling it's going to be interesting.

.

.

.

.

.

.____________________________________________________________________

_**Cullen's Coven**_

I'm soooo bored. Emmett and Jasper is wrestling outside, Rosaline is painting her nails for the 10th time tonight, Carlisle is in his office doing God knows what. Esme…well she is somewhere doing something. Alice is being her annoying self and I'm sitting next to her, God knows why.

Oh goodies...school tomorrow. Bella…hmmm Isabella and I, well she was cheating on me with Mike Newton (ewwwww!!!! That is more nasty than Jacob Black, I mean has he even shower??) so I broke up with her. Now she is an all around bitch and slut. God why didn't Alice see that coming and save me on the headache. Not that we get any

"Edward, what are you thinking about" I just ignred her. Suddenly……….

.

.

.

.

"_Hi Edward" I heard then a giggle. It's sunny but I 'm out there, not glittering…normal…so is the rest of my family…I'm hugging a person close…a __**guy**_

… _Everyone is smiling even Rose and then I saw a pair of emerald eyes and lot's of black shaggy hair._

I gasped and didn't know what to say for a second here. Alice just watched in amazement and happiness.

"What the hell was that"

Alice jus shrugged and ran off to tell everyone else. Soon everyone is crowded in the living room. Then they all start to laugh at my expression, well Emmett's laugh was more like a whole lot of barks.

I guess tomorrow would be interesting……..Just maybe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Emerald Moon**

Yawn! Oh…I love this bed. Thank you Gods and Ash. I walked into the bathroom, had a shower and pulled my wardrobe open. Hmmmm…. what should I wear today.

I pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a black muscle shirt. A diamond earring on my left ear and 3 platinum ring on my upper right ear. I have my Potter, Black (Black adopted me by blood then betrayed me so as revenge I claimed everything since I was the heir and Grandma (Black's mum) even approved MUHAHAHAHA!)

And also my Gryffindor and Slytherin heir ring on my fingers.

Potter ring- a lion with a stage

(apparently all Potter men are stag animagus..Sucks to be them)

Black ring- a dragon on top of a small B

Gryffindor ring- Two lions facing each other

Slytherin ring- a snake around a sword

I put on the family ring Ash gave me. It has a celtic symbol on it, Simple and Beautiful. I put on some black eyeliner and put on my dragon scale boots. I smirked at my image in the mirror and went down stairs, got a piece of toast and went out the door.

It's raining. Takng in a deep breath I smiled. It is so fresh and clean. Making sore I locked the doors I got in my shiny new Black with silver flame Porsche. Speeding towards school I put on Linkin Park.

Putting down the window and turning the volume up, I laughed at the faces that people was making this has probably never happened before. Putting up the window I drave into the school don't want them to see my face yet. I parked in between the shiny Volvo and the red BMW. Turning off the car I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Opening the door I stepped out………. Gasps were heard around the school. Standing around the Volvo are five very beautiful people. One look like fish out of water, one's half smirking half smiling, one's smirking an d laughing at the same time and one's emotionless what's her problem. The last one giggled and came up to me.

"Hi, I'm Alice" Cute

"Hey"

It's when I actually looked at them that I realised what they are. Vampires

The brunette haired hot guy's eyes became wide open. Hey dude although you are one yummy sexy guy, it's rude to stare and intrude one's mind.

I swear if his eyes get any huger they are going to pop out of his head. I laughed and he start looking sheepish. His family just looked at us like we were weirdoes. "I'm

"Harry Parthenopaeus"

wow…I didn't think or know people's eyes can even go that wide. Mr Yummy chuckled. "I'm Edward Cullen" Edie….mmmmmm….. I swear he would be blushing like a tomato if he wasn't a vampire. "This is Emmett, Rosaline and Jasper my sibling" so it is Bear, Blondie and Teddy Bear. Edward is choking himself with laughter now. I walked to him and pet his back.

My Magic core gave out and surrounded us………

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.To be continued….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey my loyal readers. Hope you like it this is the first time I write Slash so go easy on me. Please review and I want al least 15 reivews before I update so please.

Luv you guys

Angel

Xoxo

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:  
:


	2. Chapter 2 First class

Hey Guys…thanks for the review. I'm glad you guys like it so much .Thanks a lot. So here is the Next chapter.

WARNING…Slash..Bella ,Ron and Hermione and everyone else bashing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Shit" I jumped in surprise and quickly absorbed the magic again before any muggle noticed.

"That was…wow…"

I can't help but giggle at Eddie's expression he's sooooo cute. I gave him a wink and waved to everyone else before quickly went into the office.

"Yes? Can I help you with _anything_" said the middle aged Barbie in pink tight suit that probably make her butt look twice the size. She's foiling her nails while batting her eyelash that look like its about to fall off from the weight with too much massacre on. Ewww! I snouted in disgust.

"Look Lady I just want my schedule so get on with it." I barked the last part. She jumped in surprise and quickly handed me the sheet and a map. I walked out as quick as I could. What piece of shitty perfume is she using…eh gross…

I was about to walk back to hotty when a group of prep (don't ask how I know the term). An Asian with really bad skin problem, a boy with an odour that smell like died fish and rotten egg God what's with these people. A girl who look like a slut with a boob job and look like her shirt is half open and her boobs are threatening to fall out (I'm not looking just that this is something you just can't not notice) and another girl who look like the dead (more like someone who's actually died then a vamp) with a frown that make her look like Frida Kalo. \_/.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, this is Mike, Eric, Bella" said the slut with her extremely high pitched voice while rubbing her boobs again my arm. Oh God kill me…no wait kill her and spare me please. I was about to her to leave me the fuck alone when…..

Edward (and siblings) came to my rescue. "Hey Babe I was just looking for you." He was smirking Thank you sooo much I could kiss you right now. I played along "hey hot stuff guys lets go to class"

"What are you glaring at Idioella Swan" said Blondie with a 'you are not even worthy enough to be the dirt under my Guess shoes' tone. I like her.

She tried to growl at us…… But it sounded more like a cat drowning. I stuffed a laugh and linked arms with Alice and Rosaline who surprisingly didn't say anything. As we al walked pass everyone's mouth hang open to catch flies.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Awwwww….there goes my chance_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_He is HOT_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_What the F**ck am I doing here…where is my kitty…snores…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I'll get Edward back..how dare that fag turn my precious gay…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

People's thoughts are hilarious. "Hey I think Swan there is jealous. She think you are turning gay." Edward just blinked.

"How did you…I…how come I can't read her mind but youcan?"

I just snorted "Oh please that's because her brain size is around the same size of a peanut and your power is too strong so of course you would overlook her. You haven't answer my question yet."

He smirked and Rosaline moved to walk next to Emmett while he put his arm around my shoulders.

"What if I am" he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine and to a place that its getting uncomfortable at the moment. Out the corner of my eyes Jasper shifted uncomfortably and Alice moved to walk next to him.

I sighed in happiness, he is sooo comfortable and soft. Since I'm a god. His physical vampreness (is that a word) doeesn't really affect me. First class, music, only Edward and I have this class and surprise guess who's teaching the class…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miranda Hunter.What the hell!

"Hello my darling students welcome to tortu…I mean music..hehe..I see we have a new student why don't we ask him to play something." I glared at her and she just smiled at me mockingly and tried to look innocent. Innocent my ass. I swear Ash probably send her and the family here. I rolled my eyes and went to the front.

" what are you doing here"

"well…Mel need a quiet place to grow up so we moved with you"

"we?"

"Yeah…everyone's here… Ash send some more Dark Hunters to New Orleans so we can move"

I sighed. She handed me a VD into my hand. Errrr… and I looked at it. Linkin Park…Leave out all the rest. OH FUCK NO the music started.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

.

.

.

.

I smirked as Edward stared at me longingly

.

.

.

.

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

[End Chorus]

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

[End Chorus]

Forgetting

All the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

.

.

.

.

I danced around a bit

.

.

.

[Chorus]

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

Forgetting

All the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending

Someone else can come and save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are

I took a deep breath and there was silence…then the crowd exploded (not literally) I just noticed that nearly the whole school was here. The bell rang earlier on. Emmett was cat calling, Alice was cheering and Edward well I think he's dazzled thinking that was fucking hot

_What's so good about that, I can sing so much better_ (start singing Barbie girl in her head…more like yelling on top of her heaad…it's Idioella people.)

_._

_._

_._

_._

_God I want him in my bed _ewwwww…people are perverts these days

.

.

.

.

_I'm not gay _(continues chanting, its in a lot of the guy's heads mainly the stinky one)

.

.

.

.

I bowed and signaled Miranda I'll see her later. She nodded and waved me off.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

I hope you guys like it. Next update might be awhile. Exams are coming and school is starting again. Err please review and vote if Sirius should really be evil or under a spell. Vote if you want Remmy to come (he's died at the moment but if you people want it bad enough Harry can bring him back to life. Severus and drake is coming later too)

That's all for today.

Love

Angel

Xoxo

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Help!

Hey guys sorry there hasn't been any update like I promised. I'm moving into Year 12 and have been a little busy. Also I have being having a writer's block as well. I want to write the story a little…less chessy I suppose. I want to write something that is different from all other HP/Twilight stories. (Though easy said than done). So if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story please comment. Thank you guys. _

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Lots of love

Angel


	4. Chapter 4

To my dearest readers,

As many of you might have already guessed due to my lack of updates that either I have abandoned my stories or its on hiatus. Well, I'm sorry to say that I have lost my passion for many of them and others I have a long-term writer's block. Therefore I'm sorry to say that I'm putting several of them on adoption. My stories:

This is my life

Secrets and Betrayal

Dark Blossom

A new start

For 'Amber sun and Emerald moon' I'll be rewriting as well as 'The personal life of a scylla'. Because I started university this year starting Architectural Design, it is going to take up most of my time. So I apologise in advance that there might not be an update anytime soon. These who would like to adopt one of my fic please PM me and send me a copy of your rewrite or the next chapter. Thank you all.

Lots of Love

Angel

xoxo


End file.
